


It's Not Day

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: F/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-23
Updated: 2002-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Monday morning brings parting. And parting is such sweet sorrow.





	It's Not Day

Slow awakening in the dawning, hidden away in Christian's tiny apartment, would have been wonderful for Satine on any day except this one.

It was still dark when Satine woke, and she turned to watch Christian sleep, forgetting for a moment all the cares of the day ahead. Her hand rested on his back for a moment, as she smiled secretly to herself, remembering yesterday and last night. Dinner with Toulouse, working on the play until it was late indeed, and then...well. Then. Yes.

As the light started to spill across the room, she looked out the window, where she could see the windmill turning idly, and suddenly remembered the day ahead -- and the promise she had made after rehearsal on Saturday to talk to Zidler this morning.

"Oh no!" she said. Rehearsal started in less than two hours, from what she could tell. It would take more than an hour to dress and get back to the Moulin Rouge.

"Christian!" She laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, just a little. "I've got to go...Christian."

"Hmmm?" Christian stirred and turned into her. "Darling, stay."

"I have to get back to the Moulin Rouge!" she said urgently. "I'm going to be late. What time is it?"

Christian opened his eyes and looked around. "It's not morning," he said lazily.

"Darling, that's the dawn light out there," Satine returned. "It's morning."

"It's the moon," he said, eyes regarding her with complete sleepiness and utter innocence. "The moon, that's all, sweetheart. It's not day." He pulled her back down on the bed. "Another hour with me, then you can go back, okay?"

"Christian..." she sighed. He wasn't awake enough to comprehend what could happen if they were found, apparently. "All right. I'll stay. Everyone will find out, we'll be fired, and Zidler will be extremely upset...but it's worth it. It's what my love wants. It's not day." She snuggled back into Christian. "Kiss me, sweetheart. It's not day."

Christian seemed to wake up a little more at that. He sat up. Looking around the room, he finally understood just how late it was.

"Oh my God," he exclaimed. "Darling, you've got to leave. It's day."

Satine looked at him, shaking her head with amusement, and burst out laughing, hiding her head in his shoulder. "Christian! If it's any comfort to you, I don't want to leave you."

He turned gentle, and laid a hand against her cheek for a moment. "I know," he whispered. "Now, hurry."

She kissed him, quickly, and moved to dress. When she was ready and about to leave, Christian got up to open the door for her. "Darling," he whispered, as she left, not caring for the moment if anyone saw them, "for me, where you are is day. When the sun sets, come to me, and dawn will come into my life."

She smiled at him, almost on the verge of tears. "I will," she said, slipped out the door.


End file.
